without you
by Luke son of Athena
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Break up! percy feels like nothing is left. what will happen?


Percy's pov

**I can't win,**

**I can't reign,**

**I will never win this game,**

**Without you without you,**

_Annabeth, and I were in love deeply in love but we broke up a month ago. It broke my heart when she left me. I love her so much. I couldn't eat, I didn't talk for a week! I am heart broken. I've tried to find her to fix this and I couldn't find her, anywhere. I am nothing without her. _

**I am lost, **

**I am vain,**

**I will never be the same,**

**Without you without you,**

_I feel lost, angry, and depressed. I will never be the same with out Annabeth Chase. She is the_ _love of my life._

**I won't run,**

**I won't fly,**

**I won't make it by without you **

**Without you,**

_I won't run around with Grover, I won't fly on Black Jack. I can't think straight, I fell like I'm going to die without her._

**I can't rest,**

**I can't fall,**

**All I need is you and I,**

**Without you without you,**

_I can't go to sleep; all I want is Annabeth with me. I feel joy around her and now I feel pain that grows every minute. That urges me to fall into an endless sleep._

**Can't erase,**

**So I'll take blame,**

**But I can't accept that we we're estranged, **

**Without you without you,**

_ When something upset her I would take blame. Now that we're separated I can't accept that your gone, away from me. I need her. I need my Annabeth._

**I can't quit now, **

**This can't be right,**

**I can't take one more sleepless night,**

**Without you without you, **

_I can't take one more night not being with Annabeth, or seeing her beautiful face in the morning._

**I won't sore, **

**I won't climb,**

**If your not here,**

**I'm paralyzed without you,**

**Without you,**

_If Annabeth is not here then I wont move._

**I can't look,**

**I'm so blind,**

**Lost my heart, **

**I lost my mind,**

**Without you,**

**Without you,**

_Annabeth is so beautiful she is her own star, When we first kissed I lost my mind._

The song ended and I turned off the computer. It was 8:25pm I walked over to my bed and pick up my jacket and, left my apartment to go to Thalia's party at camp half-blood.

It took me two hours to get there and I parked below the hill and walked up as soon as I saw the camp my jaw dropped. It was amazing! Lights were everywhere, about twenty tables full of food and a stage with Apollo as a DJ.

I walked over to Thalia "Hay Percy, how are you?" she sounded concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "Okay if you need anything, call me okay." Thalia said nicely with a hug then walked away talking to Grover.

I needed to calm down so I went to the beach. No one was there, so it was peaceful. I looked at the moon and thought of Annabeth. Man how much I missed her. "Hay," someone said from behind. I turned around. It was a girl with blonde hair and gray stormy eyes. It was Annabeth.

"Hay," I choked not starring directly at her. She walked closer and put her hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk." She said smoothly and we walked. "Listen I broke up with you because I saw you flirting with Thalia and then you " she stopped and look away. I knew what she was talking about. That day some Aphrodite kids pulled a prank on me and gave me a love potion that lasted 1 hour. When I drank it I looked at Thalia and I went all goo-goo eyes on her. Then I kissed her that what woke me up it was gross!( I actually threw up!)

I explained to Annabeth what happened and swore on the river Styx that it was true. "Per-Percy I'm so sorry I should've" Annabeth began to cry. I hugged her. "Its okay, I'm right here." I whispered into her ear. She held me close and so did I. I didn't want this moment to end. Annabeth looked at me and I looked at her, then I kissed her, fireworks went off in my head when she kissed back. This was the best night of my life.

"I love you Annabeth." I whispered holding her in my arms. "I love you to seaweed brain." We laughed and we kissed again. We heard the music from the stage and Apollo was playing _Without you _. I smiled and held Annabeth close.

**I am lost,**

**I am vein,**

**I will never be the same,**

**Without you without you, **

"Annabeth," I said "Yea Percy she whispered. " I am lost without you." Annabeth stared to cry. I held her tighter and then we kissed one last time.

**I know, I know it's cheesy but hay what are going do. Please review.** **I you want to see better ones go to child of wisdom's stories.** **There are very awesome! **


End file.
